Lollipop
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: Rukia is eating lollipops and Ichigo needs a shower. Silly oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

**Pairing: **Ichi/Ruki (sort of)

**Status:** Complete

**An: **This one is old, and I have absolutely no idea whatsoever why I haven't posted it here already since I did post it on IchiRuki LJComm. Story behind this one is... It just hit me on the way home one day, while I was riding the bus. Please forgive me, as this is also one of my rare tries in being funny. And play-pretend that Rukia does not know what a lollipop is. Also, written under an hour or so, not quite wordy as I tend to write. One tries.

* * *

* * *

..o..

..oo..

The whole school rooftop was shaking with laughter, and now even the windows on the fourth floor were starting to tremble. The squealing didn't help either. Ichigo could feel his eyebrow tick.

Honestly, he thought it was impossible for boys to produce so much squealing. Keigo, yes – that he could understand, but the whole lot of them? No. Just plain wrong. In so many different ways.

And then –

Rukia's happy giggle.

_She could giggle?_ Ichigo's frown appeared. Oh, he had it enough. Slapping his hands against the desk, he rose and stalked out of the classroom and up the stairs. Now, not only the eyebrow was ticking, the vein on his forehead was doing it too.

With brutal force he slammed the rooftop doors open and with a few hasty steps neared the half-giggling, half-squealing group of boys. And in the middle of the group there she was – smack in the middle, with a bag of candy in her lap and slight blush of satisfaction on her face – there was Rukia.

_What the hell...?_

"Rukia?" He growled out, and her dark eyes rose up to his face. She licked her lips, fingers curling around the plastic bag that rested in her lap.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The boys around her shushed down almost instantly when his harsh tone overrode the previously happily colored atmosphere. Rukia's eyebrows lowered down and her lips stretched in, what he would call a happy smile.

"Ah, you see – Keigo here brought this bag of candies, and there are so many of them I haven't tried yet and I simply must! But somehow these ones-", she pulled out a lollipop out of the bag and held it up "-there is the most of them in the bag, with so many flavors, and I just can't..."

"Are you telling me that I have been enduring all this squealing and cheering and giggling because you're eating lollipops?"

Rukia's face reflected nothing much, if not a bit of puzzlement. "But they are so sweet! I have just tasted lemon, orange and blueberry flavored ones, and now I must – "

Ichigo snorted and turned around crossing his arms over his chest, mind set on forgetting the whole thing. "I don't care. Pile yourself up till you burst."

Not that she heard him since Rukia was already indulging in another one, and the cheering (squealing, yes, it was definitely squealing, mostly from Keigo's part) continued. And as he stomped back to the classroom, Ichigo's eyebrow ticked once more.

Later that day, it was bliss to finally come home and be away from all the weirdness that went on at school today. Set on getting some rest, Ichigo headed towards his room, but even before he opened the doors, Rukia's voice drifted to him.

"Ah, and this is the last one. I saved it to show you how you eat them, but only if you promise to not jump after me for a week, Kon."

Now this was just plain ridiculous, Ichigo thought, pushing the door open and entering his room. He came in just in time to see Kon nod his head in such a haste it seemed the stitches would go lose.

Rukia nodded once too, and produced one big lollipop from her pocket. "See, this one is pretty big, because it has some sort of a sweet sugar in the middle. And the flavor is-", she brought it closer to her eyes "-strawberry." It was hard not to notice the glint in her eyes too.

If Ichigo thought about saying something, this most definitely stopped him. Why not just watch and see what was so interesting about her lollipops anyways?

"So, you unwrap it, take it between your fingers, like this-", she held the stick between her thumb and the rest of the fingers, holding it almost graciously, "- and you pop it in your mouth."

Kon nodded once again, and pushed himself up in standing position. "And then?"

Rukia, just being Rukia, completely ignorant of everything, smiled. "And then you suck on it!", she practically squealed.

Ichigo choked on pure air, while Kon was having a nosebleed. Keigo was in for some beating tomorrow that much was for sure. Ichigo thought about it – did Rukia even know, or realize what was she …?

"Ah, the strawberry is the best one yet! I can't wait to get to the sweet part!" Rukia exclaimed, sucking even more on the poor lollipop.

Ichigo decided that he needed a cold shower. Several times in a row.

..o..

..oo..

* * *

**Ending An:** Ehehe… (sweatdrops) As I said, one must try being funny once in a while. This one is not beta'd, so forgive me for any possible mistakes. And well, since I'm currently obsessed with Bleach once again, I'm sure more fics are to come soon. 

Cheers to you all! (takes out a lollipop and bites on it)


End file.
